This invention pertains to floatation devices, and, in particular, to a floatation apparatus that is designed to be used with any standard bicycle to allow an individual to have a self propelled water vehicle that can be easily assembled or disassembled for use as desired.
Many millions of people in the United States and around the world ride bicycles on a regular basis. Fewer people own water craft with which to have boating activities on a regular basis. What is needed is an apparatus that will permit an individual to easily convert any standard bicycle to a self propelled water vehicle by attaching it to a floatation device.
There have been a number of attempts to creating flexibility in floatation apparatus. A pair of United States patents issued to Mohammed S. Gof on Feb. 12, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,332 for a Water Bike shows a bike having a pair of passenger carrying side boats and on May 4, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,079 for a Dual Hull Water Bicycle. Applicant also has an issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,886. Clearly, it is desirable for an apparatus of this type to be very lightweight and flexible. At the same time, the apparatus should be easy to install and be extremely simple to attach to floatation apparatus and, at the same time, be able to use any standard bicycle. Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that has an ease of manufacture and ease of assembly. It is also the object of this invention to teach an improved directional control system and drive system for the above-identified apparatus.
It is an object of this invention to set forth an improved floatation apparatus which avoids the disadvantages, limitations, above-recited, obtained from prior floatation apparatus.